Hagrid's Parenting Class
by TehKayNess
Summary: Months after the War Harry and classmates return to Hogwarts to finish what Voldemort had interrupted. This is their final year and they are suppose to be doing all the things that they missed out on: dances, love, study groups, etc but in one semester Harry realized that being normal is a lot harder than it seems.


**This story was originally called Hogwarts Gone Wild but upon writing the second chapter I decided that it would be way more fun to write about pretty much an economics class. I remember when as a high school senior I had to pick out a car, an apartment, find a "job" and just budget my "life". I'm just changing it up a bit but it'll still be about Harry, Ron and Hermione doing things that they couldn't do because of the war. Just a heads up. And if you haven't had Fireball Whiskey it is a must try. Super tasty. Pretty much only good as shots though. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Hagrid's Parenting Class**  
**Chapter One: Calls Me Home**

Months after the War things had finally calmed down enough for Harry Potter to go back to Hogwarts. As soon as Voldemort had been defeated his life had been nothing but press conferences, court room appearances, hospital visits and quiet cemetery trips. Every day of his summer before he was to begin his eighth year at Hogwarts had been long and unwelcoming but he did as he was told. He did as he thought was right. To honor the people who gave their lives and to the families, he did as he was told. He changed his appearance to better suit the courts and families; to prove he wasn't a child that would be overlooked. With his hair short and spiked, a Mediwizards help to correct his vision and a trip to Diagon Ally with Hermione for clothes that fit had changed the looks in court from doubt to awe.

But as he sat in a circle on the floor of the eighth year boys dormitory, all of those worries slipped away. Mrs. Weasley finally made Ron get a haircut, his freckles more noticeable now that he had seen sunlight. It looked like he had gotten some new hand-me-downs as well or the money Harry had given him he got new clothes. Hermione sat next to him, her long hair cascading down her shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen it down, her face healthy since he had last saw her. Neville had actually grown out his hair and it looked like he was going to try for a beard as well, sitting next to Harry he was no longer the scared and nervous boy he once was. Seamus and Dean managed to escape any real damage with their families and looked exactly as Harry remembered them, bringing a small smile to his face.

When was the last time he had felt at home? Oh, that's right. It was First Year when he had walked through the doors of Hogwarts for the first time and felt that overwhelming relief.

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"It's your turn."

Someone had brought Fireball Whiskey with them and Harry had a feeling that it was Seamus trying to make it seem like nothing had changed. Picking up a card from the floor, he flipped it over on top of the shot glass, the red eight staring the ceiling.

"Seamus," Harry grinned, picking up his glass. "Be my mate?"

"Harry, already am." The two friends tapped glasses before taking a drink from the glass, the Fireball burning as it went down with its cinnamon aftertaste following. They were already almost done with the game of Kings Cup, a muggle drinking game. Since Voldemort had always been around, Harry never got the truly enjoy being with his friends, always scared that something would happen because of him.

When Neville pulled the King, everyone groaned. It was the last card and no one wanted to play Never Have I Ever. "Can I just say that I don't wanna play any more and take that shot?"

"Please." Hermione's cheeks were pink from the whiskey.

"I'm hot," Seamus groaned, placing the now empty shot glass back down on the floor.

"Let's go swimming." Dean's suggestion hung in the air as everyone considered how intoxicated they were for that.

"Room of Requirement?" Neville stood up, swaying slightly at the sudden rush.

Ron looked confused. "Is it even still working?"

Harry crawled the short distance to his trunk while everyone else looked at Hermione. "How am I suppose to know? It's my first day back too!"

"'Mione, you know everything," Ron answered.

"Hey," Harry drawled, getting everyones attention. He held up his map and grinned. "Only one way to find out."

Minutes later the group of friends were stumbling along the empty corridors, passing the Fireball bottle among each other. Ron helped a very tipsy Hermione, Seamus and Dean in the middle mostly in charge of the half empty bottle with Neville and Harry in front trying to see if someone was coming.

"Shhh," Harry giggled as the group behind him roared with laughter at something he had missed. "We are _trying_ to be sneaky."

"Potter." Harry turned around and...

_Whoa._

When did Draco Malfoy get so handsome? Granted, Malfoy has always been on the attractive side but something about him now, in this moment, made him absolutely _stunning_. Malfoy's hair was longer, the back just brushing against the nap of his neck, looking almost moonlight blond against the candles. As Harry looked into the stormy grey eyes of his enemy, he felt the butterflies rush to his stomach... Or maybe that was the alcohol. Malfoy had definitely filled out since the War ended, his eyes lively and his skin full of color. He wondered what Malfoy would like under those robes...

"Move, Potter," Malfoy snapped, his arms crossing his chest. "I know you're more of a blundering git now than usual - "

"Aw, Draco, it's the first night back. Let them have their fun," interrupted the girl standing next to him. Her strawberry blond hair fell in curls along her arms, the last few inches of curls dyed purple and as she stood next to Malfoy, her shorter height more noticeable, her honey golden eyes sparkled at them. Harry felt the butterflies turn his stomach in a dis-pleasurable way as his blood ran cold.

"Let's go back to the dormitory then. We don't want to be caught with these idiots after hours."

Harry watch Malfoy and the girl disappear around the corridor before he snagged the bottle from Seamus and took a couple of big gulps. The rest of the trip up to the Room of Requirement passed quickly, having only stopped once because of Mrs. Norris, how she was still alive after all these years, much less rating on the students, was amazing.

"Neville, you are the least drunk. You do it," Dean said once they arrived. Neville grunted in response then paced three times. The door appeared and the teens stumbled into the room, pleased the see the swimming pool complete with chairs, towels and a radio that currently blasted music.

"Wicked," Seamus breathed.

The Fireball was passed around again as the teens kept the buzz going and soon they were stripped down to their underwear, jumping into the pool. There was no Voldemort to worry about, no War, no hidden secrets of Hogwarts, Death Eaters were on the run and Harry Potter...

Seamus climbed on Dean's shoulders while Neville got on Ron's. Hermione and Harry cheered them on as they played Chicken, the teens struggling for dominance. Seamus knocked Neville into the water, cheering as the sound of the splash echoed in the room.

Harry Potter was having fun being a teenager.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had been nice to wake the sleeping teens,provide a hangover potion and a change of clothes. Unfortunately, it hadn't woken them up in time for breakfast and as the teens ran down to the field for their first class of the day with Hagrid it became obvious that they were slightly regretting drinking as much as they did.

Hagrid, beard and all, stood next to Headmistress McGonagall, her lips pressed tightly together at the approach of the teenagers.

"Do I need to transfigure one of you a watch so you can make it to class on time," she asked and Harry was instantly brought back to first year.

"No, Headmistress," Hermione quickly answered.

"Don't let it happen again." Headmistress McGonagall nodded elegantly towards Hagrid, who immediately began talking about how this semester wasn't going to be the same as their previous semester in Care of Magical Creatures. To be honest, Harry stopped listening after that, his eyes desperately trying to find that head of blond hair among the green robes. It was only when Hermione elbowed him roughly that he stopped looking and paid attention to what was being said.

"Hagrid and I have talked over great lengths about this lesson and we both agreed that this would be the best course of action for you to prepare you for something other than battle. For that reason, you will not spend the remainder of this semester in the dormitories." The entire class burst into protests but upon the look the Headmistress shot everyone it died as soon as it began. "The arrangements have already been made. This is a pairs assignment and you will be rooming with your partner, who we've chosen for you. Now, Hagrid, if you please."

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: No surprise there. Everyone knew that Hermione was the only person in the whole school to get Ron to focus.

Lavander Brown and Pansy Parkinson: Your partner could not be in your house but Pansy was the third smartest person in the school.

Neville Longbottom and Chloe Anderson: Oh that was her name. Well anyone besides Seamus would be helpful to Neville.

Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnigan: Hopefully, Theodore knows by now to watch Seamus so he doesn't blow anything up.

Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil: Could Parvati look any more disappointed that she wasn't paired up with Lavander Brown?

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter: Yeah, right. That's not...

"Wait, what," Harry asked, pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his own name.

"Ya gonna be working with the Malfoy lad," Hagrid repeated. Harry opened his mouth the protest but the look on McGonagalls face told him to keep quiet. The names continued until everyone had a partner and then each group was handed a small bassinet with either a pink or blue blanket.

"Although these are only dolls, they have been charmed to behave as if they were real. Which is why you won't be in your House dorms for this semester. You and your partner will care for them as if they were your own because they will look as your own. You do not have to go out and make this real but I do expect you and your partner to find a job, a place to live, buy furniture, food and anything else you would need to do to make your 'child' a brilliant future. Hagrid will show you to your dorms after class." Headmistress McGonagall nodded her head to the students and then glided away to meet with Professor Slughorn, who stood on the top of the hill, waving her over.

"When ya come back to class I 'xpect ya lot to have picked out a job and done all the research for it. For now, just name your kids."

Malfoy lifted up the blue blanket from the bassinet and sighed when he saw the 'child.' "Of course it would have that thing you call hair."

Harry leaned around Malfoy to get a better look at the baby and was pleasantly surprised when he saw the pale skinned baby boy, laying quietly in the bassinet. McGonagall had said they were dolls but everything about the baby currently in the bassinet was real. His skin pale and delicate while his hair was a black mess with stormy grey eyes just a couple of shades darker than Draco Malfoys.

"I'll name him since I don't want you giving him a pathetic muggle name."

"Oi, you can pick his first name and I'll pick his middle. Only fair, Malfoy."

"Then his name is Scorpius," Malfoy replied, a smirk on his face as the baby cooed in appreciation. It took all of Harry's will to not scrunch up his nose at the name Malfoy picked out and sighed.

"Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter."

"I am not the woman in this project, Potter. Your surname can go first." Harry rolled his eyes and filled out the fake birth certificate on the table before handing it over to Hagrid.

* * *

The mermaid named Fia giggled as the new occupants stood outside of her painting before she opened that evening. The new common room was spacious with a couple of desks on either side of the room, the couch large and full of pillows before the fireplace. A single staircase lead upstairs but instead of checking out their new rooms the teens sat around in a large circle on the floor, every other student holding a baby in their lap. They had agreed that if they wanted to pass the semester it would easier just to make sure that everyone was on the same page when it came to the new common room.

The last thing Draco Malfoy wanted to do was to play nice with these Gryffindors but his grade was at stake and if he wanted to clear his own personal name from the tarnish of the War he would be civil.

"What exactly are we suppose to be doing right now?" Pansy filed her nails as she looked around the circle. "I should be doing homework right now."

"Speaking of homework, Pans, can I borrow your notes for Charms?" A grateful look crossed Theo's face at Pansy's nod. She pulled out a parchment and passed it over to the other teen, who accepted it.

"We're doing this to make sure that there is no reason for us to fail this project. Maybe we should go around and share some information about us that isn't tied to the war," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not a First year and I'm not a Gryffindor. The time for sharing has long past. I've got homework to do." Draco stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his uniform. He wasn't going to sit in this circle of friendship to be judge by these inferior classmates of his. He turned and started up the stairs, hearing the other Slytherin's make their leave of the circle.

From the look on the other student's face when Theo had asked to borrow Pansys notes, Draco could tell that they didn't expect it. Most Slytherin's helped each other out because being the best meant that they had to work together. Just because they weren't eager to help other houses doesn't mean that they were above helping their own house be the best.

"Draco," came a soft voice.

He turned his head to find Chloe finishing the stairs, his hand on his door.

"Potions," she asked, sheepishly.

He nodded his head at her request, grateful to have the distraction of helping his cousin out in her weakest subject. But as he helped Chloe through her homework for Slughorn's class all he could think was that the project for Care of Magical Creatures better help them all in the long run with these Gryffindors because without playing nice with them they would always be the children of Death Eaters.


End file.
